Peggi's fic
by Resa and Harmony
Summary: Shun is taken away from everything that he knows and is forced into slavery, but finally finds his sanctuary and somewhere to call home. Now, the search for his also enslaved brother is on. Dedicated to Peggi, rated for violence and the like.
1. Raiders

This is one of the very first fanfics I am writing mostly on my own to post here WITHOUT Peggi's help. If you want to check out her profile, her name on here is Peggi J. Crawford. This fanfic is totally 100 percent dedicated to her, the best friend in my life, and the only girl I'd spend my free time writing ficiton for.

Sorry there is no good title at the moment, but here is that longer summary I promised. Everyone from the anime world is kidnapped and brough to our world, finding out that they are going to be used as slaves and for simple jobs. Shun is seperated from his brother and must survive being traded, bought, and used.

Disclaimer? I don't own Saint Seiya or Invader Zim. I will disclaim things in further chapters as needed. The redhead in this chapter is Misty from Pokemon, so I don't own that either.

**Chapter One: Raiders  
By: Resa Kaiba  
Warnings: None**

It had been a completely normal day, as normal days go for the bronze saints of Athena. Relaxing in the Kido mansion, the bronze saints were grateful for a break in their battles and wanted nothing more than to rest, but those plans were about to be destroyed.

There had been a flash of light, the sound of something similar to thunder but about a billion times louder. The sound of fire could be heard, and the saints were prepared to run from the mansion to see what was going on, but before they had the chance, a loud explosion was heard and some THINGS entered the mansion. The beings were not human, nor were they animal. They looked as though they were beings from some alien movie, terrifying and large. The saints froze in their places, not knowing what to do next. One of the creatures grabbed Ikki and began to run off with him.

"BROTHER!" Shun screamed, prepared to chase after him, until one of the creatures grabbed him as well.

Ikki and Shun reached for each others' hands as they were being carried away to a line of white trucks. The trucks were solid in color, square holes in the back barred up, almost like some sort of portable prison.

Shun, Ikki, and Shiryu were all thrown into one of the trucks along with many other people, chained to the sides of the truck.

"W-what's going on?!" Shun asked his older brother, terrified of what was happening.

"I don't know. I. . .I really don't know."

"I know," a quiet voice spoke up.

Shun and Ikki looked to the end of the truck to see a small boy with black hair and glasses, also chained to the truck, his face red as though he had been beaten and tears drying on his cheeks.

"Those things that brought us here are called "Raiders". They are demons from Earth. Most people here don't realize that we are not actually ON earth, we are on Earth2. Thousands of years ago, billions, in fact, there was a planet that held life. On this planet, there were hundreds of types of people living there. One day a meteor hit the planet and it was broken. Surprisingly, there were survivors, but the survivors ended up on seperate pieces of this one gigantic planet. There was Earth1 and Earth2. For these billions of years, the people of Earth2 have not known the truth about our planet's origins, but those of the other Earth, they do. They look very much like we do, just. . .different. They look like we would if we were TV characters or something. They have these things called "Raiders" that seek out life and destroy everything in it's path, and it is their government that does this. People from the other Earths are captured by Raiders and sold as slaves in auctions, used for birthing their children, or other terrible tasks."

"How do you know all of this?" Shun asked the boy.

"I study alien life. I always told my classmates I wasn't crazy. This one time, there was an alien in my CLASS and no one could see him! 'Zim is an alien', I would say. And they said I was lying. Well, look now. We're all going to die. All because no one listened to me. My name is Dib, by the way."

"I believe in aliens!" a redheaded girl spoke up, "but I never thought they would try to kidnap all of us. How are they going to transport us?" the girl had been crying when the three had arrived in the truck, but was now at full attention.

"Transporters, I guess. They'll get us there and find what we are most useful for and auction us off. Where we are going, the people find money the most valuable thing of all. They will buy any and everything they can. I knew the Raiders were coming in advance, so I'm okay. I took two bottles of NyQuil and by the time we get there, I'll be safe. I hope the rest of you will be alright there. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you'll survive."

Shun began crying and Shiryu and Ikki felt powerless to help him. Ikki wanted to hold his brother and tell him that everything would be alright, but he honestly did not feel that everything would be alright. Things seemed as though they were going to be terrible, in fact.

The vehicle never moved from it's position before everyone felt lightheaded and suddenly, Shun, Shiryu, and Ikki slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Sold!

Okay, so maybe I did need a little bit of help with this chapter. The credit for a lot of this one goes to Peggi, so the style is a bit different, but it's amazing how quickly she can help! Reviews would be lovely, my darlings!

Disclaimer? I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter Two: Sold!  
By: Resa Kaiba and Peggi J. Crawford  
Warnings: Implied suicide and a bit of blood**

Shun awoke, feeling someone standing on his leg, hearing screams and cries from other people. He looked around and his surroundings frightened him. He was in some sort of a cage, and once he finally managed to stand, he realized he was in a concrete room. He saw his brother, standing in a cage right next to theirs, and he called out to him.

"Brother! Ikki! I'm over here!"

The Phoenix saint smiled at the sight of his brother, and had a look of relief on his face.

"You've been asleep for quite some time, Shun. We're here, on this 'Earth1'. They're taking us out, one at a time, seperating us.  
Shiryu is already gone. They beat him and tested his strength.  
They've sent him away to work in car building. That boy that explained things to us, Dib, he was dead by the time I woke up, and they just tossed his body aside as though he meant nothing to them. Shun, whatever happens, I will continue to look for you. I don't know if we will see each other soon, but when we meet again, you have to promise me one thing. You will NOT die, and you will NOT surrender!"

"I promise, brother! I'm scared!" Shun began to cry.

Ikki wished that he could comfort his younger brother, but there was really nothing that he could do or say to make this situation better.

Shun reached through the bars of the cage to grab Ikki's hand, and the older boy did the same. The boys held hands until Shun felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Your turn, boy."

Shun realized that it was now his turn to be tested. Without the Andromeda cloth, he could not fight back, and he was crying.

"Don't cry, Shun!" Ikki called out, "I will find you, so no tears!"

Shun tried not to cry, but he was too afraid. The last time he had been taken from his brother had been when Ikki was sent to Death Queen Island and he had been taken to Andromeda Island. Shun fought the hands that pulled him from the only family member he knew, but it was no use.

Two years had passed, Shun was now 14, and he had seen no sign of Ikki. He held back tears as he cleaned out the holding cage. He had not been seen fit for sale and had been sent from one auction house owner to another, none of them wanting him. Those from Earth2 were not allowed to return home, but were also not allowed to roam the streets as civilians.

The air was filled with the smell of blood and death, and Shun shed tears for those who had escaped slavery through suicide. Inside of the cage he was cleaning was a young girl, not much different in age from himself, who had eaten through her own wrist in order to kill herself. Shun knew this girl as Amelia, and the two of them had been fairly close for quite some time. Just like Shun, she had not been seen fit to be sold and was used for cleanups before an auction the next day. Her handlers treated her much worse than they did Shun, and in a way, Shun felt that her suicide had helped the poor girl escape.

Shun's amazing luck just got more amazing, as the boy in tattered clothes that he had been wearing for two full years felt snow falling upon his skin. He swept out the cage and removed the body to the pile of others who had taken their own lives or had been killed for disobediance, and began to pile the waste from the cage into bags.  
The stage was almost set for the following day's auction.

"So young," a female voice spoke, "to be suffering like this. It's freezing!"

Shun had never met the girl who was speaking, and it was too dark to really get a good look at her.

"You look cold," the girl removed her thick fleece hoodie and handed it to the shivering boy.

"Why are you giving this to me? Don't know you what I am?" Shun asked the girl.

She laughed a bit, "Yes, you are a human being, just like me. You're cold, just like me. Take the hoodie, or stay cold, the choice is yours."

Shun accepted the gift and the girl walked off without another word.

"Please, miss, what is your name?" Shun asked the girl.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "Persephone. Yours?"

It took a minute for Shun to reply, as not many people from Earth1 had asked him that question, "Shun! My name is Shun!"

Days had passed and Shun had managed to keep up hope that he would meet another person from Earth1 like the girl whose hoodie smelled like vanilla, but no luck. Shun had shared his story with as many of his friends and cagemates as he could, but not all of them believed him. Some thought he'd stolen the fleece, while others kept up hope that Shun had, indeed, met a decent person from Earth1. Months began to pass, and if it had not been for the object that had kept him warm through the winter, Shun himself would not have believed his story.

Spring came, and the hot sun beat down upon everyone. It was another auctioning day, and Shun had done a fantastic job of cleaning off the stage and the slaves. Numbers were being listed, and Shun stood behind all the others, listening.

"Now, here we have us a 23 year old Yusuke Urameshi. Perfect for those heavy and hard jobs, responds well to orders, so do we have a bidder of $1,000?"

"I'll give $1,000!" a gentleman in the back offered.

"$2,000 if he takes orders in bed!" a young brunette offered.

$3,000 for Yusuke to a man needing lawn work, $1,500 for a young male for use as a pet sitter, $5,000 for a beautiful Chinese teen for use in the bedroom and Shun almost cried for those who had just been sold.

Finally, something interesting and unexpected happened. A voice called out, asking for a price to the auctioneer himself!

"How much for the young boy with green hair?"

Shun reached up and felt his green locks, looking around to realize that he was the only one with such a hair color. Someone wanted to. . .buy him?

"Ah, that young lad? He is 14 of age and is not well trained. He does not follow orders well and is not very strong. He cries and does not to do well for work. You would be much better off with a lad like this one!" the auctioneer pulled another boy out of the cage.

"No, I've decided I want the boy with the green hair. I am a collector, you see. I do not use my slaves for the heavy work if they are in my collection. I love hair colors, you see. I do not have a slave yet with that hair color. Where will his bidding begin?" she asked.

"For this boy, $500. But I warn you, miss. He has been known to run from his owners."

"I have high security. If he runs, he will be beaten until he will lose his will to ever run from his master again."

Shun realized he had just been sold. He was now part of a collection. Was that worse or better than where he was at now? He did not know, but he did know that at least he would not be cleaning out cages any longer.

After the auction was over, he was placed in heavy cuffs and given to a dark haired female with green eyes. If Shun had not been so terrified of her, he might've thought she was really beautiful.

"Come, child. Do we have a name for you?" she asked him.

"My name is Shun but you may call me whatever you wish, master."

Shun's eyes almost filled with tears at his own sentence, and she tugged hard on his chain lead. She had paid for him and was dragging him from the auction house, quickly, not caring that he was stumbling behind. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something that smelled amazing and familliar. The heavy scent of vanilla.


End file.
